


A Game of Chess

by FrankieTheSmolArtist



Category: X-Men, X-Men: First Class - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Charles You Slut, Chess games, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieTheSmolArtist/pseuds/FrankieTheSmolArtist
Summary: "Checkmate.” Charles’ voice rang out in the silence of his bedroom, sending a smirk over to Erik, who was sitting across from him."Damn, second time in a row you've beat me. How can I be sure you're not reading my mind?” Erik joked.Or, a game of chess between Charles and Erik turns steamy.





	A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Checkmate.” Charles’ voice rang out in the silence of his bedroom, sending a smirk over to Erik, who was sitting across from him. Erik cursed lightly but chuckled nonetheless. The two mutants had been in the telepath’s room for hours now, talking and playing chess. It was late in the night now; everyone else in Charles’ mansion was most definitely asleep. 

"Damn, second time in a row you've beat me. How can I be sure you're not reading my mind?” Erik joked. “I can assure you, I don't read minds to cheat in chess. That's just plain dishonourable.” Charles responded. “I hope you know, Erik, I'm glad you stayed here, with us. I, um, don't know what I would've done if you'd left..”  
His voice trailed off and Erik gazed at him. “Yes, I'm glad as well. It’s nice being here, surrounded by other mutants.” Charles simply nodded in response and soon found himself staring staring at Erik. 

Said mutant soon looked up as he was rearranging the chess board, pausing his movements to stare back. Charles felt his face heat up and tried to turn away, but Erik reached over the small table, which held their chess board, and took Charles’ chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning Charles’ head to face him. 

Erik glanced down at Charles’ red, red lips, running his thumb gently across the bottom lip, watching as they parted lightly. Erik had held back many times, Charles knew, and as Erik looked into his electric, blue eyes, searching for permission, Charels decided he didn't want to wait any longer.   
Charles grasped Erik’s wrist, pulled him forward and pressed his lips to the other man’s. Erik let out a sharp gasp but proceeded to place his hand on the back of Charles’ head and run his hand through the thick, brown locks and pull him closer, leaning over the chess board. Charles pulls away gently, leaving Erik confused, before getting up from his chair and moving over to Erik, keeping his face close to his the whole time. 

Erik kept his one hand in Charles’ hair while the other hand moved to his waist, carefully pulling him back to his lips and coaxing him to straddle his lap. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and pressed his body flush against him. Their lips were pressed together in a soft yet heated kiss, speaking words between them that couldn't be said with words, emotions that could only be expressed by drawing the other as close as possible. 

Erik was unsure of how to move forward, unsure if Charles truly wanted this, wanted him. As these thoughts brimmed in his mind, Charles’ kisses grew more wet and lewd, swiping his tongue along Erik’s bottom lip. “Don’t ever think that I don't love you, Erik.” Charles’ voice rang out in Erik’s head, loud and clear as he used his telepathy to talk and kiss at the same time. Erik felt his heart swell and he wrapped his arm around Charles’ waist, sliding the hand down his lower back and kissed Charles with newfound vigour. He felt Charles’ love as he slid his tongue into Charles’ mouth, mapping out the surface of the now squirming telepath’s mouth. 

The room began to grow hot as their kisses grew more messy and desperate. Charles pushed his hips up against Erik’s, pressing his growing erection against Erik’s own bulge. Erik slid his hand further down Charles’ lower back, over the top of his ass and squeezed, pulling Charles’ hips flush against his own. Charles let out a soft moan as he felt Erik roughly grip his ass. The hand Erik kept in his hair moved down to the buttons of Charles’ shirt, unbuttoning each of them with his free hand, and kissed down his jawline and neck until he finally reached his collar bone. “Erik…” Charles moaned as he felt Erik sucking, kissing and biting his skin. 

Charles ran a hand through Erik’s short hair and thought to himself how he may need to wear a turtleneck tomorrow… 

Erik surged up and attached his lips back to Charles’ neck, right under his jawline. Charles let out a breathy whimper and slid his hand down Erik’s chest and stomach, finding the hem of his sweater and tugging up. Erik pulled back and allowed Charles to tug his sweater over his head. 

As he felt his shirt leave his body, Erik sat back and admired his handy work; all the red blotches covering Charles’ milky, white skin. ‘Beautiful.’ Erik thought. Charles’ face burned red as he listened to Erik’s thoughts before running his hands up his now bare torso. Erik suddenly slid his hands under Charles’ thighs. “Hold on to me.” He whispered urgently and Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck as he was lifted up, carried across the room and dropped on the bed with a soft ‘oof’ escaping him when he landed with his head upon the pillows in the middle of the bed. 

Charles looked up at Erik, who had him pinned underneath him, a shark-like grin staring him down like a predator who's caught it’s prey. A spike of arousal spread through Charles like electricity and he pulled Erik down, pressing their lips together once more. 

Erik soon pulled away and began to kiss down Charles’ body, passing his already hickey-covered collar bones and stopping at his chest, opening Charles’ wrinkled, white shirt further before slipping it off completely. 

Erik quickly attached his lips to Charles’ right nipple, sucking roughly while his other hand fondled the left. Charles stuttered as a groan left his red, puffy lips, gripping the pillow that supported his head as a way of grounding himself. Erik switched his assault, now sucking and nipping the left nipple while playing with the right. 

He soon began to run his hands up Charles’ still-clothed thighs while kissing down his naval and reaching the hem of his slacks. Charles’ breath hitched as Erik kisses his erection through the straining fabric, looking him in the eyes as he does so. “You're such a tease.” Charles whines and Erik chuckles. “Don't try to tell me you're not enjoying it.” 

Charles groans and watches as Erik undoes his slacks, using his mutation to pull down the metal zipper as slow as possible while squeezing Charles’ thighs with both hands. Erik hooks his fingers under the waistband of Charles’ slacks and boxers and strips him of them, kissing the inside of Charles’ thighs while doing so. Charles squirms underneath him, a small sigh of relief leaves his lips as he felt his erection freed from the confinements of his pants. 

Charles now laid beneath Erik, pale legs spread, hair tossed and fanned around his head and his face was fed with arousal. “You look obscene.” Erik breathed. Charles grinned, feeling confidence build up and arched his back, spreading his legs wider. Erik climbed up Charles’ body and kissed him roughly, a moan escaping the both of them. Suddenly, Charles wrapped his arms and legs around Erik and flipped him over, now grinning down at him. 

A look of shock first covered Erik’s expression which soon dissolved into a wicked grin and placed his hands on Charles’ hips. “You sure like to take your time, love, but I'm not that patient.” Erik gives a breathless laugh and watches as Charles moves down his body, popping open his fly and tugging his slacks off his body. “After what you do to me, darling, I can never seem to control myself.” He said, taking Erik's flushed, hard cock in his hand, locking eyes with him and placing a wet kiss on the tip. Erik groaned and watched as he took his cock into his mouth, his red lips stretching around it as he sucked. Erik placed a hand in Charles’ hair and tugged slightly, knowing how Charles’ liked the bite of pain. A moan emitted from the back of Charles’ throat, sending pleasurable vibrations through him. “Charles..” Erik groans, throwing his head back against the pillow. 

A tight heat coiled in Erik’s lower stomach, a sign of his climax approaching quickly. ‘Shit, I'm gonna come.’ He thought. Charles heard the thought and quickly pulled off with a grin on his face. “Well, we can't have that, now can we?” Erik would've called Charles a smug bastard if he wasn't so busy trying to catch his breath. “F-fetch the lube, would you, Schatz?” Charles leaned over the bed and reached into the bedside table, pulling out the lube and straddling Erik’ thin hips. 

Sitting up with Charles in his lap, Erik took the lube from him and leaned back on the pillows supporting his back. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck and pulled himself close, watching as those long, thin fingers were slicked up and pressed against his hole. He jumped as he felt Erik’s fingers prodding at his ass, teasing the entrance. “Don't you fucking tease me, Erik. I'm not made of glass so don't-” Charles had hardly finished his sentence before Erik plunged his first finger in, down to the second knuckle. 

A choked moan was forced out of Charles, his body seizing up as the pressure filled him. “This what you wanted, schatz?” Erik teased as his finger pushed deeper, wriggling around, searching for that place inside that would make Charles see stars. The telepath only groaned in response, grinding his hips down, silently asking for more. He pulled himself closer to Erik, pressing his whole body flush against him and mouthing at his neck. 

Erik pushed in a second slicked finger, feeling the muscles of Charles’ rim stretching out and constricting around his fingers. Charles moaned even more, his lewd sounds having a clear effect on Erik, who’s cock twitched when his sounds reached his ears. Charles squirmed as he felt Erik’s fingers curl up inside him, searching for the telepath’s prostate. He knew he found it when Charles seized up in his lap and a sob escaped his lips. “Erik, please!” He cried, rocking his hips back on his fingers as Erik toyed with him, stroking his prostate continuously. “One more, Charles, one more. Need you all nice and stretched out for me.” He said, hoping to convince the other. 

"I-I want the pain, I want to feel you, really feel you. Your huge cock splitting me open. Please, Erik.” Charles begged. It was those words which made Erik patience snap. He slid his fingers out of Charles and he gripped the smaller man’s thick, pale thighs. Charles snatched the bottle of lube and slicked up Erik’s cock. Erik sat back against the pile of pillows and looked up a Charles’ debauched face. His red lips were swollen and spit-slick from kissing and sucking Erik’s cock, his dark hair was a mess upon his head and his face was flushed a deep pink colour. He was a mess and Erik hadn't even fucked him yet. 

Charles gripped Erik’s now slicked cock, lining it up with his entrance, he began to lower his hips, twisting and rotating his hips to urge the thickness into him. A loud cry ripped from his throat as the tip of Erik’s cock slid past the first ring of muscle. 

Charles moaned once more, long and drawn-out as Eirk’s length plunged into the tight, hot entrance. He bottomed out in a single, long thrust, delicious pain mixed with sweet pleasure overwhelmed Charles’ senses as Erik’s balls were pressed to his ass. Erik groaned as he felt the inner muscles of Charles’ ass clenching and squeezing around him, practically trying to suck him in deeper. 

Charles placed his hands on Erik’s chest, steadying himself on top of his lover. He moved his hips in circles, grinding down on Erik’s length to find the spot inside him which Erik had exploited earlier. He gasped when he felt the pleasure coarse through him as the head of Erik’s cock pressed against his prostate. Charles soon lifted his hips, feeling the cock inside him drag along his insides until only the tip remained before slamming his hips back down, impaling himself over and over, forcing lewd moans, gasps and sobs out of his mouth. 

Erik looked up at Charles, moaning at the sight before him. His lover’s body was tense, muscles flexing to move himself up and down. His face was now flushed a deep shade of red and was covered in a thin layer of sweat. Charles’ hair was a mess from being pulled on and played with and his skin was covered in bruises and bite marks. 

Erik gripped Charles’ hips tighter, hopefully leaving more bruises for the morning, and thrust his hips up to meet Charles’ downward bounces. His cock struck Charles’ prostate harshly, making Charles scream with pleasure and move his hips and a frantic pace. Charles’ cock throbbed and leaked precum onto Erik’s stomach. ‘Erik.. Erik I'm close, I'm gonna come.’ Charles sent, using his last bit of brain power to warn him. “Go ahead, Schatz, come for me.” Erik said into Charles’ ear. With two more powerful upward thrusts from his lover, Charles’ body went stiff with pleasure, his mouth opened in a silent scream, as he came. Sticky, white come erupted from Charles’ cock and covered their stomachs. His eyes soon fluttered shut and his body went limp. 

Erik held his body against him and continued thrusting into Charles’ spent body. “E-Erik… too much.” Charles whined as the thrusts against his prostate became too much sensation to handle; overstimulated beginning to fill his senses. “Erik!” He gripped Charles’ bruised ass as the heat of climax in his stomach snapped and he spilled his release into Charles’ ruined ass. He bit down onto his neck, muffling the loud moan that erupted from him, causing Charles to moan with him. Erik’s hips came to a stop as the last drop of come filled Charles and he gently released his teeth from his neck, kissing the area and rubbing his back to soothe him.   
Charles’ limp body quivered on top of Erik. He slid his cock out of Charles and laid him on the bed beside him, listening to his breath even out. Erik sat up, kissing Charles on the forehead and went to the bathroom to fetch a wash-cloth. After cleaning his and his half-asleep lover’s chests, he collapsed on the bed and held the other close, pulling the blankets over them. Charles gave a satisfied hum and pressed his face into Erik’s neck, muttering an ‘I love you.’ Erik smiled, “Love you too, Charles.”


End file.
